The Deal
by Stun04
Summary: Jate Smut oneshot Picks up after season 2 finale Jack has to make a deal, how will Kate react? Please read and review


Ok so this is one of my smutty one-shots and it is dedicated to CaughtInTheMoment because she requested it and has patiently waited for me to write it. Takes place season 3 when the Others have Kate, Jack, and Sawyer. First time I've written a season three fic so go gentle on me. I know there are a gazillion season three fics out there right now so forgive me if any of this has been done before.

**THE DEAL**

Jack stirred awake and found himself tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. He looked around and it seemed that he was alone. He realized he had no clue where Kate or Sawyer were. He silently prayed Kate was ok; he'd never forgive himself for getting them in this situation in the first place. If anything bad happened to her than he wasn't sure what he'd do. Suddenly the door opened and his eyes squinted as the light came in from the hallway. Jack focused and saw Henry enter the room.

"Hello Jack" Henry said pulling up a chair and putting it in front of Jack. He sat and crossed his legs giving Jack a friendly smile. Jack just regarded him with stony silence. Henry leaned over and pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Now that's better, I can't really expect you to carry on a conversation with fabric jammed in your mouth now can I?" Henry asked. "So tell me Jack, how are you feeling?"

Jack didn't answer but just stared straight ahead.

"Ah the strong silent type, your pal Sawyer should take a cue from you. He hasn't shut up once since he woke up. I have to say he is getting on the nerves of many of our people." Henry said with a smirk. "Anyways Jack, I'm afraid that a lot of the things we've put you through were quite unnecessary."

Jack stared at him but still refused to speak.

"In reality we only needed you Jack, we thought Hurley and James could be useful but we overestimated their potential. Now the lovely Ms. Austen well we don't need her for much except to help us with our cause." Henry said.

Jack's eyes flashed with fire as Kate's name was mentioned. This didn't go unnoticed by Henry.

"That's right Jack we know all about yours and Kate's little love affair, its sweet really. We also know that when we need something from you well bending her is just about the same as bending you isn't it?" Henry said with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" Jack asked in a low growl.

"Now that's better I was afraid you had gone all shy on me." Henry said smiling. "We need you to stay and live here Jack with us."

Jack shot him an incredulous look.

"We've watched you Jack, we know all about you. We know you're a born leader and people follow you. We need more leadership here Jack. We also could use the help of an experienced doctor." Henry said.

"What you can't lead them yourself?" Jack asked darkly.

Henry smiled, "We have a couple options here Jack and I'm going to lay them out for you. One you agree to help and your little friends Kate and James get to go back to your camp completely unharmed. Two, you refuse and we use James and Kate for lots of torture and play. More torture for James and lots of play for Kate. She is a very beautiful woman you know and well we have a lot of men here with needs."

Jack felt the hatred and rage boil inside him as he watched Henry leer at him. He wanted to spit in his face and tell him to go to hell. However, the looming thought of Kate being hurt was implanted steadily in his brain. He knew it was his fault they were in this predicament in the first place.

"How do I know that the minute I agree you're not going to go back on your word and hurt Kate and Sawyer?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"That's a very good question Jack and I for one admire your skepticism." Henry said. "I can really only ask you take my word that they'll go free. You can also take my word that if you refuse I will make their lives a living hell, it's rather simple." Henry said standing up. "I'm going to give you fifteen minutes to consider your options and if your not ready buy then well one of my people will be making Kate a visit. Oh what the hell we'll call it what it really is a conjugal visit." With that Henry walked out the door laughing.

Jack sat in the chair fighting the bile that rose in his throat. The thought of someone putting their hands all over Kate or worse forcing themselves on her was enough to make him vomit. He sighed trying to clear his head. How could he be sure Henry would keep his promise? But could he really take that chance? He could take the deal and they could let them go, or they could do something horrible to them. Or he could refuse the deal and they could do something horrible to them. Jack sighed he had to take the deal it was the only way they'd have a chance. Sayid was waiting for them at the wrong place and maybe if Kate and Sawyer did make it out they could come back with more people prepared.

The door opened and Henry entered, taking his seat back in his chair he looked at Jack."

"Well Jack have you made a decision?' Henry asked.

"Yes" Jack said praying that he was doing the right thing. "I'll take your deal but I have some conditions of my own"

"Ok, I'm willing to hear them." Henry said curiously.

"First you honor your deal and Sawyer and Kate go free, second, you leave the rest of the castaways alone, and third I want to say goodbye to Kate." Jack said holding his breath slightly.

Henry sat for a minute and considered Jack's demands, finally he looked up. "I already promised the return of your friends, as for the castaways I will make a promise to not hurt any of them. We won't be letting James and Kate go until the morning so you can spend the rest of your time with Kate. Now it's time to talk about the perks of staying with us. You will have your own living quarters it will consist of a kitchenette, living area, bedroom and bathroom. You will also be given a wife." Henry said standing up.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked shocked.  
"Jack, it's important that are group live on we will all need heirs. You will be given a wife and eventually you will have your own children. I promise the women that we do have are very nice looking. We have to keep the possible brides hidden so the men don't get to them first. You understand how it is, they don't get a woman until they're married that's why I'm glad you appreciate the situation Kate could have been in had you turned me down." Henry said. He leaned over and untied Jack's hands. "I trust you won't do anything stupid and try to run, I have guards all over."

Jack nodded and he followed Henry out of the room. They walked down a long hallway where Henry stopped at a doorway. He opened it up and Jack walked in to find himself in what he figured were to be his living quarters.

"Welcome to your home, wait here and someone will bring Kate to you." Henry said with a smile with that he walked out. Jack went to the door and wasn't surprised to find the door locked. He sighed and looked around his place. His refrigerator was stocked, and he noticed a coffee maker. He quickly looked around and found coffee mix. He couldn't help but chuckle ironically; he had thought he'd give anything for a cup of coffee, if only he had known the price.

He walked into the living area where there was a couch, loveseat and a fake plant which made Jack shake his head. He opened one door and found a bathroom and shower stocked with shampoo and conditioner. He went to the other room and found a bedroom with a full sized bed and closet. If he was going to be trapped here for the rest of his life at least he got a bed. And it also seems he gets a wife. He rubbed his eyes, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

Henry walked down the corridor and entered the room where Sawyer and Kate were being kept. They were sitting on the floor Sawyer lying down and Kate sitting in the corner with her knees pulled to her chin. Henry nodded at the two guards who were in the room watching them.

"Hello boy and girl" Henry said with a smile. Sawyer sat up and eyed the man suspiciously.

"Where's Jack?" Kate asked softly from her spot in the corner.

Henry chucked, "Boy you like to get to the point. It's funny I just came from talking to Jack." Henry said noticing how Kate sat up attentively. "You know you never really get a feel of a person until you see how they react under stress. Some people fold and others rise to the challenge. Your Dr. Shephard has done the latter. He made a deal with us." Henry said enjoying the way Kate and Sawyer's eyes widened.

"He would never deal with you" Kate said disbelieving.

"Oh but he did." Henry said. "It was a tough choice but he eventually saw the light. So in exchange for him staying on with us permanently, you two get to go back to your camp. Of course with the clause that you never come back here." Henry said.

"What?" Kate said. Jack was staying here so they could leave. That big jerk sacrificed himself for them?

"Yup that's right, Jack threw himself on the sword in order to spare the two of you a very painful experience, and it's getting late so we'll be returning you tomorrow. Kate if you would please come with us." Henry said.

"Where are you taking her?" Sawyer asked.

"Don't worry" said Henry. "She's just going to see Jack. I thought they should have the right to say goodbye."

The young girl came in and took Kate by the arm and led her out.

"Oh Kate," Henry called. I wouldn't try to escape, I'd hate for you to be stuck back in here without ever seeing Jack again."

Kate walked with the girl. "Is it true, they're letting me and Sawyer go?" she asked.

The young girl nodded, "Yes Jack has agreed to stay here with us in exchange for you going home. He'll be ok" the girl said noticing Kate's worry. "He has a place to live and will be treated kindly. He will even have a wife too."

"What?" exclaimed Kate.

"Well it's only right he should have children so Henry will find him a wife." The girl said with a shrug.

Kate frowned as she tried to wrap her mind around everything. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't say goodbye to Jack. They stopped at a door.

"The door locks behind you so you can't escape, but just knock on the door when you're ready to go back." The girl said.

"And if I don't want to leave?" Kate muttered under her breath but the girl heard her.

"We'll collect you in the morning if you spend the night." With that the door was opened and Kate found herself standing in a bizarre room. The door slammed behind her and she was alone. Her eyes scanned the kitchen and the living room. Suddenly a door opened and Jack came into the room. He looked up and stopped when he saw her.

Kate felt the tears fill her eyes when she saw him, he wasn't hurt and he looked wonderful.

"Kate?" he asked.

Kate ran across the room and threw herself into his arms. Jack scooped her up and held her tight to him. After a few seconds he let her go but was looking her up and down.

"Are you ok? Have they hurt you?" he asked.

Kate shook her head. "I'm ok they just put us in a room and that's it. What about you?"

"I'm fine." Jack said relieved they hadn't hurt her.

She looked at him, "Jack they told me what you did, take it back we'll figure something else but don't give in to them." Kate pleaded gripping his shirt.

"Kate, I can't, it's a done deal." Jack said lowering his head.

"You're going to stay here?" Kate asked softly. "Jack, I can't just leave you behind."

"Kate you have to." Jack said touching her cheek gently.

Kate looked at him with a slight desperate gleam in her eye. "Why, what did they say to make you agree with them?"

"It doesn't matter" Jack said. "I'm glad you're here though, Henry said I could tell you goodbye."

Kate wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I can't say goodbye to you" her voiced choked up with emotion.

"Kate, I know now isn't the best time, but it's the only time I have so just let me talk. I don't expect you to feel the same way but Kate, I love you and I just wanted to tell you that because as soon as you leave I'm never going to see you again, and I had to say it." Jack said hoping Kate didn't laugh in his face.

"You love me?" Kate asked her breath catching in her throat. "No, no this isn't happening, you can't tell me that you love me and then tell me I'm never going to see you again." Kate said growing hysterical. She held him tight "I love you too Jack, I didn't mean it when I said I was sorry I kissed you. I was just sorry I left." Kate said looking into Jack's eyes.

Knowing that this would be the last chance he had he leaned in and kissed her. Kate kissed him back hungrily. Jack deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kate pressed against him hard; she needed to feel him against her. After a few seconds they broke away to breath. Kate leaned up and nipped at his lips gently not being able to stop kissing him.

"I don't know how long we have" Jack said resting his forehead against hers.

"The girl told me I could spend the night" Kate whispered and his eyes met hers with a questioning look.

"Do you want to? I mean do you want to stay here with me? We don't have to do anything, we could just talk or whatever you want." Jack said.

Kate pulled back slightly. "Make love to me" she whispered softy.

Jack tensed for a second, "Are you sure?"

"Jack, I love you and if this has to be our last night together I want it to be us together fully. Make love to me." She said with a little more force.

Jack bent his head and took her mouth with a crushing kiss. Kate frantically tore at his shirt she pulled it up and Jack broke away from the kiss to pull it off. Kate took the opportunity to take off her own shirt. Jack pulled her tight against him and tasted her mouth again.

"Bedroom" Jack muttered against her mouth.

"There's a bedroom?" Kate asked curiously.

Jack grinned and leaned down and scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his new bedroom. He set her on the bed and Kate looked around her.

"A real bed" she practically purred. She knew deep in her chest her heart was breaking because she knew she'd have to leave but she pushed it away planning on enjoying every moment of being with him. She shivered as Jack unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs. He pulled her shoes and socks off and threw the pants on the ground. He straightened and Kate went to his pants within seconds he shook them off and they were both in nothing but their underwear. Kate reached back and unclipped her bra and pulled it off. Jack watched her with an intense gaze and he could feel his mouth watering at her exposed chest. He dropped to his knees and leaned in placing kisses along her stomach and up to her breasts. He tool one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked it gently.

Kate arched her back and her head fell back in ecstasy. She rubbed her fingers through his cropped hair and whimpered his name. Jack moved to the next breast and Kate fidgeted on the bed growing restless with need. She pulled his mouth off of her and brought it back to hers. She leaned back on the bed and pulled him on top of her.

"Wait" he said. He pulled her up off the bed and she looked at him curiously. "I'm making love to you fully and properly." he said pulling the covers down, he picked her up and placed her on the sheets her head on the pillow. Kate watched as he stripped off his underwear and she was looking at him fully nude for the first time. Her eyes roamed his body and Kate shivered at how beautiful he was. Her eyes stopped as they paused on his hardened member and she licked her lips. She quickly shed her own panties and lay back completely naked.

"Love me" she whispered holding her arms out to him.

"Gladly" was his response as he crawled into the bed and into her arms.

Kate let out a satisfied sigh as he moved atop of her and their lips met in a sensual kiss. Kate wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close. Jack gently broke the kiss and propped himself up on his hands.

"Are you ready?" he asked his voice clouded with passion.

Kate smiled dreamily at him, "Make me yours."

Jack gently eased inside of her and the pleasure was almost excruciating. When he had embedded him self all the way in her, both just stopped and reveled in the feel of being connected together in the most intimate way. Jack eased onto one elbow while he gently caressed her cheek with his other hand. They each stared deep into one another's eyes and the love they felt was easily seen. Kate let out a slight whimper as Jack stated to move within her. He gently thrust inside her at a slow pace that was driving Kate insane. She moved her hands up his back to his neck and to his hair, she couldn't stop touching him. He bent his head and captured her lips with his and kissed her senseless.

Kate moaned against his mouth and squeezed her legs around him pulling him closer.

"I love you Kate" Jack whispered his voice strained.

Kate's back arched and she let out a soft sigh, "I love you too, so much. Please Jack harder please?" Kate begged her lips right against his ear. Jack gripped her thighs and moved in and out of her at a quicker pace. He was rewarded by the whimpers and moans that were coming from her. Kate bit her lip as Jack moved within her. He felt so good and so right and Kate was in pure heaven. Jack moved one of his hands up her body and into her hair. He cradled her head and held her steady as his lips plundered hers. His movements became quicker and beyond all of Kate's beliefs he moved deeper within her.

"God Kate you feel so good, you fit me like a glove." Jack said breathlessly.

"Mmm perfect fit" Kate purred holding him tighter. Jack sat up and adjusted his position slightly and started thrusting into her with more force. Kate let out a cry as he played her body like a musical instrument. He was suddenly hitting her in the perfect spot and Kate could feel her body tense with anticipation of release. "Gonna come, oh god Jack I'm gonna come" Kate whimpered knowing her release was almost on her.

"Come on baby" Jack said nipping at her lips, "Come for me Kate I want to watch and feel you come around me" He said huskily.

Kate moaned and her back arched in ecstasy. Before she knew it her body was snapping like a stretched rubber band and her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Kate screamed his name as the waves of passion over took her. She felt like she was floating from the universe and the only think keeping her steady was the weight of Jack's body. Kate whimpered and dug her nails into his back as it felt like her release would never end. Kate felt the tears spring to her eyes having never felt this way before. Suddenly she became aware of Jack tensing and with three hard thrust came inside of her spilling his hot release within her. Kate held him to her and cradled him as his body shook with pleasure. Moments later they both came down from their highs and Jack felt himself collapse against Kate. Kate kept her legs and arms around him holding him tight and enjoying the delicious weight of his body on hers. Jack leaned up and looked at her with love and awe in his eyes.

"Hi" he whispered and gave her a soft smile.

Kate smiled sleepily at him, "Hi to you too" Jack gently moved himself off of her and rolled onto his back. Kate quickly followed him snuggling on his chest and throwing her leg over his. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Kate tilted her head up and nuzzled his neck with her face.

"I love you so much Jack Shephard" she said her voice muffled as she placed kisses along his neck.

Jack tilted her face up to his and kissed her deeply allowing his tongue to taste every inch of her mouth. "I love you Kate Austen" he said licking her bottom lip. He was amused as she pulled back and let out a giant yawn.

"You wore me out" she said with a mock complaint.

"Go to sleep Kate its ok just sleep" Jack whispered gathering her tight in his arms.

Within seconds Kate had dozed off the stress of the last few days catching up to her. Jack sighed and stroked her back lightly with his fingertips. He wouldn't sleep tonight knowing this would be the last night he'd ever see her. Jack felt the painful pressure build in his chest. He would remember this night until the day he died. He watched her sleep just gently touching her trying to memorize every detail about her. He had never loved another human being as much as he loved Kate, and he never would. Jack looked at his watch and was shocked to see that he had been watching her sleep for hours it was almost dawn and they would be coming for her soon. He felt the panic start to clutch at his heart and he gently tightened his grip on her. Kate stirred and opened her eyes sleepily she smiled when she saw him looking at her.

"Hi" she said stretching luxuriously within his embrace. She settled on her back and Jack leaned over her. She reached up and gently caressed his face. She saw a flash of pain in his eyes and her bliss was ended with the cruel reality of their situation that they were in. Jack sat up and pulled away from her. He sat on the edge of the bed his feet on the floor and his head in his hands. He suddenly felt Kate slip her arms around him as she rested her cheek on his back.

"I won't leave" she whispered.

Jack turned to her suddenly shaking his head. "No Kate you can't" he whispered. He watched as a hurt look passed through her face and Jack reached back and slipped his arm around her waist and tugged her close. Kate crawled into his lap and straddled his lap facing him. Jack tugged her close and buried his face into her hair. "It's not that I don't want you too, it's just you can't Kate. You can't stay here." Jack said thinking of all the horrible things Henry had hinted about what could happen to Kate.

"I can't leave you" she said and Jack was heartbroken to hear her sob. Kate buried her face into his neck and he could feel her hot tears fall onto his bare skin.

Jack pulled away and cupped her face in his hands so he could look her in the eye. "Kate I need you to go back ok? So much depends on it and I will never leave you I'll always be right here." Jack placed his hand over her heartbeat. Kate leaned in and they kissed hungrily they each desperate for the taste of the other. Kate shifted her self above him and lowered down on his lap impaling her self on his hardened length. Both moaned at the contact and the electricity worked its way through them. Kate held Jacks stare as she rocked upon him feeling him fill her entirely. They grazed their lips with every thrust.

"So deep" Kate whimpered. "You're so deep"

"Feel me Kate, don't ever forget how this feels don't ever forget me" Jack said breathlessly as he pushed up in her.

Kate began to cry, "I could never forget you Jack. I will never love anyone ever again" she gasped both in pleasure and in pain her heart was feeling.

"Kate look at me. Don't say that don't ever say that. I want you to love again I want you to live a long and wonderful life ok" he asked thrusting in her. "When rescue comes, I want you to go home and stop running."

Kate felt her body tightening as she began to come. "I can't" she cried.

"Yes you can, Kate. Yes you can. Promise me." Jack bit out as he felt her tightening around him.

"I'll only love you" with that Kate felt her release hit and her whole body shook. She tightened hard on Jack and he followed her releasing coming inside of her with a shout. They both shuddered and Kate rested her head on his shoulder and nibbled at him.

"Kate" Jack said catching his breath.

"Jack don't" Kate whispered. "Don't make me promise to love again when I know I can't" Kate said softly.

"Ok I won't" Jack said rubbing circles on her back. "But I do need you to do a couple other things. Make sure Sun takes care of all the medicines, Sayid knows basic medicine so he can help her. All the meds are in my tent I kept them all there when I won them back from Sawyer." Jack said. "Kate I need you to do something else for me, if you ever get rescued I need you to tell my mom I'm sorry I couldn't bring my father home." Jack said. Kate cried harder and held him close.

"If we ever get off the island you'll be with us Jack." Kate whispered. They pulled apart when they heard a noise near the front door Kate clutched Jack tighter. He gave Kate a sympathetic look and went against every want in his body and pulled her off his lap and set her on the bed. He rose and went to the closet and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When he was dressed he looked back to her regretfully. She was sitting on the bed naked with tears streaming down her beautiful face. Jack went and kneeled before her.

"Hey it looks like it's time for you to go. I love you Kate and I want to thank you for letting me have one night as yours. I don't know if it means as much to you as it does me but thank you." Jack said with a soft smile trying to be brave for her. "Why don't you get dressed? Most of your clothes made it in here except your shirt so you can take one from the closet. May be too big but it will do." Jack said brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I'll go out there and wait for them so they don't come barging in here." Jack leaned up and kissed her tear drenched lips. He broke away and walked out of the bedroom knowing if he stayed in there any longer he would lose his mind to his grief.

He walked out and smiled softly when he saw their shirts on the floor from the night before. He was picking them up when he heard the front door becoming unlocked. He stuffed the shirts behind the couch cushions not wanting to have Henry see Kate's shirt and leer. The door opened and Jack watched as Henry walked in followed by Sawyer and three of the Others. He recognized two of them as Tom and Alex.

"Hello Jack" Henry said giving him a smile, he glanced around the room as if looking for something. "My sources say Kate spent the night here, is she ready to go?" Henry asked. Jack noticed Sawyer flinch slightly when Kate spending the night was mentioned.

"She's getting ready now" Jack said. "She'll be out in a second."

"Good" Henry said with a smile. He went over to talk to Tom and Alex and Sawyer looked at Jack.

"So Freckles spent the night here huh?" the southerner asked.

Jack sighed he really didn't want to fight with him. "Take care of her" Jack said. "Keep her safe."

Sawyer looked stunned at Jack's words. He hadn't been expecting that. "You love her huh?" he asked.

"More than life" was Jack's simple reply.

They were interrupted by the bedroom door opening and a red-eyed Kate entered the room. She cautiously looked at the Others and then went to stand behind Jack. She pressed up against his back and laced her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans.

"Hello Kate, I take it you slept well?" Henry asked with a smirk. "Well it looks like it's time for you and James to be on your way" he said gesturing towards the door.

Kate made no motion to leave and instead pressed harder against Jack.

Henry sighed, "Come on Kate I promise, and I know that might not mean a lot to you, but you and James are being let go. There are no strings attached or loopholes if you get walking now you should be back at your camp by tomorrow night."

"I'm not going" Kate said softly but the force evident in her voice.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. He turned and gently pulled Kate into his arms pulling her to the front of him and held her against his chest.

"Kate" he whispered against her hair. "Please baby you have to go" Jack said his voice cracking as he said the words he didn't mean.

Kate turned in his arms so that she was still snug in his embrace and facing everyone else.

"I'm not leaving" she said louder this time.

"Kate we don't need you, now it's your time to leave." Henry said somewhat amused.

"You do need me." Kate said.

Jack's arms tightened around unintentionally. "Kate what are you doing?"

Kate tilted her head back and placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw.

"Ok I'll listen, how could we possibly need you?" Henry asked.

"You have a life planned out here for Jack, correct?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Jack will have everything he needs." Henry answered.

"Including a wife and kids?" she asked.

Intrigued where this was going Henry gave Kate a smirk, "Yes, Jack will have everything a man needs"

"Well then you need me" Kate said.

Jack was ready to strangle her she was ruining everything and chances were Henry would lose his patience and god knows what will happen to her then.

"I'm listening." Henry said.

"I think it's obvious to everyone here that Jack and I spent the night together" Kate said never taking her eyes off Henry. "We didn't use protection."

"Ok so besides going over the whole too much information line what does that have to do with anything?" Sawyer asked. He was slightly thrown by the way Kate was acting. He knew Kate had feelings for Jack but he never thought they went this deep, that she'd risk everything for Jack.

"It means" Kate said still looking at Henry. "I could very well end up pregnant with Jack's child."

"Dammit Kate," Jack muttered. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to stay here, it's why he made the deal in the first place. And it was also the last place he ever wanted his child to be raised if he were to have one.

Kate turned to look at him. "Jack?" She had heard him swear and she looked at him confused. "We can be together" she whispered.

Jack looked back at Henry terrified what the man would do. He gripped Kate to him tighter.

Henry looked at Kate, growing serious. "Well that changes everything" he said.

"No it doesn't the deal still stands I stay Kate and Sawyer go." Jack said looking at Henry. He felt Kate's eyes on him but he refused to look at her. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her it was just here in this place nothing was certain including the promises Henry made.

"Well Jack I think we might disagree on that. If it is true that Kate does end up pregnant with your child, than it would be in everyone's interest to have her stay here as your wife." Henry said.

Jack felt Kate press against him. "And if she isn't pregnant?" Jack asked.

"Well we have plenty of women here who could bear your children but if you want Kate and she wants to stay then I guess we could work with that." Henry said. "I'm not a bad guy Jack I am not unreasonable. Make a decision though. You have two minutes."

Jack grabbed Kate by the shoulders and leaned in close to her. "Are you crazy?" he asked. "Kate I did all of this so you could go back to the camp and maybe get off this damn island one day."

"I'm not leaving you" she said with a stubborn gleam in her eye. "And don't talk to me about going back. What I'm going to have such a great life on the other side of the island without you? Or how about if rescue comes Jack do I need to remind you that I'm a fugitive? The minute rescue comes I'm heading straight for prison. Is that what you want for me, a life sentence locked in a cell? At least here I can be locked up with you." Kate pleaded tears in her eyes.

"Kate, what if you want out, what if you regret this, there's no way out Kate. You say you love me and I believe you but what if you change your mind? I couldn't stand being the reason you're stuck here." Jack said.

Kate shook her head, "I could never regret being with you. Jack the only reason I pulled away from you was because I knew we couldn't have a future together. But here we can please?" she asked pressing against him.

"It has to be your decision Kate, I can't make it for you." Jack said.

Kate smiled and threw her arms around him. "It's us forever" she said.

Henry walked back, "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes, if I can stay with Jack as his wife I will." Kate said.

Henry nodded, "We'll have women's clothing and accessories brought here." He looked over at Sawyer, "Well James it looks like you'll be making the trek alone."

Sawyer looked at Kate. "Are you sure you know what you're doing Freckles?"

Kate smiled and nodded to her friend. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

The Others led Sawyer out of the room and Henry nodded to them. Soon Kate and Jack were all alone. Jack walked and sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Kate went and sat next to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I know you're upset, but it's already done." Kate said softly.

Jack straightened and looked at her, he reached out and cupped her face. Kate smiled and he pulled her to him and they kissed hungrily. Jack pressed her back against the couch and Kate wrapped her arms around him. They kissed deeply when Jack heard a strange sound, he pulled away and looked at Kate curiously.

"My stomachs growling" Kate said with a giggle. Jack smiled and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Well we have a fully stocked fridge and pantry" Jack said.

Kate made a face, "Where do you think they get all this food from especially the fresh stuff like eggs and milk?"

"I have no clue maybe there's a supermarket on this side of the island." Jack said with a chuckle. "I can make you breakfast if you like."

Kate smiled at him, "Breakfast now and you later" she said with a wink.

Jack smiled he couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe things were happening the way they were. He had gone from sacrificing himself to having Kate with him. He smiled at her as he made them breakfast leaning in to catch a kiss from her every few moments. Things were definitely looking up.

Sawyer managed to make his way back to camp but even with the efforts of most of the castaways they were never able to find the location of the Others hideout. Rescue did eventually come and it was bittersweet as they were happy to go home but sad that Jack and Kate couldn't come with them.

As for Jack and Kate the Others did hold their deal and they were able to live together as man and wife. Kate ended up pregnant and they had a beautiful little girl named Maddie. Later they had a son named Taylor. Jack was the doctor and Kate helped teach the children with some of the other people. It wasn't the way either one expected their life to end up but they were together and that's all that mattered.

Ok there it is please feel free to review


End file.
